lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ruota ghiacciata
| Costruita=Sconosciuto | Controllata=l'Isola }} Una ruota ghiacciata a otto raggi è inserita in un muro di una camera segreta sotto l'Orchidea. Benjamin Linus gira la ruota per muovere l'Isola. A causa di questo, i sopravvissuti del Volo 815 e le persone della Kahana rimasti sull'Isola fanno diversi salti nel tempo. Anche John Locke la usa per lasciare l'Isola. La camera segreta sul muro della stanza segreta.]] La ruota è collocata all'interno di una costruzione scolpita nella roccia dentro una camera segreta; per giungere alla ruota, Ben deve fare un buco facendo esplodere la cella di trasmissione dell'Orchidea, strisciare attraverso un tunnel scolpito nella roccia, rompere una lastra di ghiaccio e scendere una scala. La fatica richiesta nella ricerca della ruota lascia intendere che non era previsto che venisse usata spesso. Quando Ben trova la ruota, la temperatura della camera sembra essere sottozero, facendone un luogo inusuale in un'isola tropicale. La camera apperentemente ha questa temperatura da diverso tempo, dato che l'intera stanza, dal pavimento al soffitto, è ricoperta di ghiaccio, inclusa la stessa ruota. La camera, inoltre, presenta dei geroglifici simili a quelli precedentemente visti nella stazione del Cigno sul timer e in una stanza segreta sotto la casa di Ben alla Base. Ben dimostra di avere una preconoscenza dell'esistenza della ruota, della sua localizzazione ed uso; sa di dover indossare un parka prima di accedervi. (Il fatto che nell'Orchidea ci siano dei parka è singolare e suggerise faccia parte dei piano della DHARMA Initiative). Ben la conosce abbastanza da portare con sé una sbarra per aiutarsi a rimuovere il ghiaccio dalla ruota. Inoltre, dice a Locke che una delle ripercussioni per aver girato la ruota è quella di non poter più ritornare sull'Isola. In , gli operai della DHARMA Initiative e il Dr. Chang sono in grado di vedere il profilo della ruota usando una forma di tecnologia che produce un'immagine. Il tipo di tecnologia è indeterminata, ma potrebbe essere una sorta di ecografia o tecnologia a ultrasuoni. Il caposquadra dice " We sonared an image through the wall". In seguito, John Locke accede alla camera cadendo in un pozzo situato vicino al luogo nel quale l'Orchidea sarebbe stata costruita. Locke è guidato da Christian Shephard nel rimettere la ruota in funzione. Quando Locke visita la camera, il ghiaccio presente sulla roccia e sulla ruota è significativamente meno di quando vi entra Ben. La ruota La ruota sembra essere fatta di legno e tenuta insieme da fasce metalliche, simile nella foggia alle costruzioni navali. La costruzione lascia sottintendere che la ruota è stata fatta molto tempo fa e aveva uno scopo originale diverso da quello per cui viene usata oggi. Le estremità dei raggi della ruota sono forate. Ad un certo punto, Ben inserisce la sbarra in un foro per far leva e aiutarsi a girare la ruota. Dopo molto sforzo e scivolate sul ghiaccio, Ben riesce a girare la ruota. Sembra molto difficile per lui girarla da solo, indicando che non è stata girata da diverso tempo o che era previsto fosse girata solo con grande difficoltà. La ruota sembra essere parte di un meccanismo più grande, come se fosse connessa a qualcosa dietro o all'interno del muro o al disotto del pavimento che sia in grado di far muovere l'Isola. Immediatamente dopo che la ruota è stata girata, si sente un forte rumore e una luce accecante in tutta la zona, sia fuori sia sull'isola. Questo fenomeno accade immediatamente prima che l'isola sparisca dall'oceano. Quando Locke trova la ruota in un'epoca precedente alla costruzione dell'Orchidea, Christian gli dice che è stata "slipped off its axis" (sfilata dal suo perno). La ruota sembra essere spinta senza successo e una luce verde pulsa in modo intermittente dall'altro lato. Locke la spinge nella stessa direzione di Ben, correggendo il problema e facendo riempire l'intera stanza di una luce accecante. Nella sesta stagione, nell'episodio "Attraverso il mare", scopriamo, infine, che la ruota è stata costruita in epoca romana dall'Uomo in Nero, il fratello gemello di Jacob, con l'aiuto del villaggio in cui egli si è trasferito. La madre adottiva dei gemelli, quando viene a sapere da Jacob che il fratello ha finalmente scoperto un modo per abbandonare l'isola, decide di incontrarlo personalmente. Scesa in un pozzo scavato dalla gente del villaggio (probabilmente lo stesso pozzo in cui scenderà Locke in futuro) vi trova il figlio, che non vede da ormai trent'anni, e gli dice di essere preoccupata. Il figlio le risponde che ha passato gli ultimi anni nella ricerca della Sorgente, nello stesso luogo in cui una volta la madre li aveva condotti per mostrargliela, ma invano. Quando l'uomo le rivela, però, di essere riuscito a trovare un'altra strada per ritrovare la luce e di averla mostrata anche alle persone del villaggio, si volta verso la parete di roccia alle sue spalle e, estraendo un sasso dal muro, ne fuoriesce un potente bagliore che va a illuminare la ruota. La madre la vede e chiede cosa sia. Il figlio le spiega che quella ruota verrà in seguito collegata ad un "sistema" progettato da lui e dal villaggio in grado di poter incanalare acqua e luce e, che una volta fatta girare la ruota, egli potrà finalmente lasciare per sempre l'isola. La madre gli chiede come fa a essere sicuro che funzionerà, e lui le risponde "Io sono speciale, madre!". La donna lo supplica di non andarsene, ma vista la sua decisione irremovibile, lo abbraccia per poi spingerlo contro la parete di roccia, facendogli battere forte la testa da farlo svenire. Una volta ripresi i sensi, l'uomo si ritrova all'aria aperta e scopre che (probabilmente la donna) ha distrutto il pozzo, ricoprendolo di terra, ucciso gli abitanti del villaggio e dato fuoco alle loro case. L'uscita L'uscita è un luogo in Tunisia dove gli individui che hanno girato la ruota vengono gettati. Questo preciso luogo è sorvegliato da Charles Widmore usando un sistema di videosorveglianza a circuito chiuso . Tuttavia, la telecamera non è presente quando Ben lascia l'Isola nel 2005 ed è stata installata presumibilmente dopo il suo confronto con Widmore in un hotel di Londra. Curiosità Nei commenti di nel DVD della Quarta stagione, gli autori confermano che la DHARMA Initiative non era a conoscenza della ruota e della sua funzione quando ha costruito l'Orchidea attorno ad essa. *"The Frozen Donkey Wheel" era il nome in codice usato dai produttori per riferirsi alla "scena segreta" del finale della Quarta Stagione. Prima che l'episodio andasse in onda, nel podcast del 21 marzo 2008 dissero che mentre doveva ancora esserci un colpo di scena finale, avevano usato questo nome in codice per riferirsi a una scena precedente dell'episodio. In seguito nei commenti del DVD della Quarta stagione, lasciano intendere che si erano riferiti alla scena che vede Ben nella grotta per far sì che gli spoiler si focalizzassero su questa invece che su quella con il corpo di Locke, in un certo senso facendo della prima scena una chiave di decodifica per la vera scena segreta. Malgrado questo, il nome in codice è una descrizione della ruota, che assomiglia a una ruota da mulino - un congegno mosso da uomini e animali (asini, muli o cavalli) che con la forza muscolare girano una ruota per fare una qualche forma di lavoro. Mentre le ruote spinte da uomini potevano avere la forma di quella usata nella scena, quelle per animali richiedono la libertà di rotazione di 360 gradi per funzionare correttamente, per cui è improbabile che un asino (donkey) avrebbe potuto girare la ruota nelle condizioni nella quale la vediamo. *Il Dharmacakra è una ruota a 8 raggi. E' un simbolo buddista per insegnare il sentiero verso l'illuminazione. Vedi anche * La Scarica * L'Orchidea Domande irrisolte Categoria:Luoghi